Evaporative air coolers of the type used on the roof of a trailer include a housing having a fan for directing a flow of outside air into the trailer, and pump means for directing a water spray into the path of the incoming air before the air passes through a filter which strips the moisture from the air before the air enters the trailer. The air is cooled by evaporation upon contact with the water spray.
Conventional evaporative air coolers for use on trailers, campers and the like are generally placed on the roof of the trailer over a central opening in the roof. Such an air cooler includes a fan for drawing outside air into the trailer, pump means for spraying water into the path of the air to cool it by evaporation, and a filter for stripping excess mositure from the air before it enters the trailer. Typical air coolers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,283 and 3,294,376.
In the latter patent, there is disclosed a baffle covering a water tank from which water is pumped by a conical, rotatable member into the path of the air. The baffle is used to prevent water in the tank from being splashed out of the same as the trailer moves from side-to-side or fore-to-aft such as by moving over rough roads and the like. The baffle has an upper surface sloping downwardly as a central opening in the baffle is approached so that water gravitating from the filter will move over such upper surface and return to the water tank through the central opening.